In this multicenter, randomized, double blinded, placebo-controlled trial sponsored by 3M Pharmaceuticals, a new drug, imiquimod, a nonnucleoside compound, which has been shown to increase local interferon production when applied locally will be evaluated for safety and efficacy in the treatment of genital warts.